stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Saavik
Saavik was a Vulcan Starfleet officer in the late 23rd century. Early life Saavik was born on Hellguard, a failed Romulan colony. She is half Vulcan and half Romulan. Abandoned shortly after birth, she lived as a street child until age 10, when she was rescued by a Vulcan exploration party at the behest of Spock. Spock attended to her education personally, and sponsored her admission to Starfleet Academy. (TOS novels The Wrath of Khan and The Search for Spock) :A line of dialogue that would have revealed this in was edited out prior to the film's release. Starfleet career Saavik was a Starfleet cadet with rank Lieutenant junior grade in early 2285, and served aboard the as navigator under Admiral Kirk during the Genesis crisis. At this stage in her career, she often quoted Starfleet regulations, and was surprised by the way Kirk occasionally bent those rules. Despite her Vulcan stoicism, Saavik was seen to cry at Spock's funeral. ( ) Later that year, Saavik was transferred to the , where she further studied the Genesis Planet along with Kirk's son David Marcus. There, they found the body of Captain Spock, who was believed lost. When Saavik and Marcus found him, Spock's regenerated body was physiologically that of a child, but he aged rapidly. Saavik helped Spock through the agonies of the ''pon farr. She travelled to Vulcan with the Enterprise crew to reintegrate Spock's katra into his body in 2285. This was her first visit to Vulcan. ( ) In 2286, she remained on Vulcan when the Enterprise crew, together with Captain Spock, left for Earth. ( ) :The film's writers intended that this was because she was pregnant with Spock's child as a result of the ''pon farr, but no references to her pregnancy made it into the finished movie. There was no pregnancy in the novelization.'' Later she transferred to , serving as Science Officer with rank lieutenant commander. (''Star Trek: Lexington'') Personal life Saavik does not know which of her parents as Vulcan and which Romulan. She has intentionally not performed genetic tests to find her Vulcan family. She does have a Romulan family mark branded on to her shoulder. (TOS novel Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Spock was Saavik's mentor from her rescue from Hellguard at age 10 to his death in 2285. After his restoration on Vulcan, he failed to recognize Saavik. (TOS novel Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) Saavik taught mathematics to Scott's nephew Peter Preston as a cadet until his death during the Khan incident. (TOS novel The Wrath of Khan) Saavik met Kirk's son David Marcus during the Genesis crisis. By the time of her assignment to , they had become lovers. Their relationship ended when Marcus was killed at the orders of Kruge. (TOS novel Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Background * Saavik was played by in Star Trek II and by in Star Trek III and IV. There are, however, a few inconsistencies present with this change of actress. Alley's eyebrows were not characteristically slanted like all other Vulcans seen to that point. Her hair also changed from straight to curled when picked up by Curtis, although her eyebrows took on a familiar Vulcan slant. Additionally, Alley's eyes were green while Curtis had brown eyes. * Alley also played Saavik in The Machiavellian Principle a play written by Walter Koenig for the "Ultimate Fantasy" convention. The script, as published by Creation Conventions in a 1987 booklet called "Through the Looking Glass", misspells the name as "Savik". * Marie Cano was scheduled to portray Saavik (with the rank of lieutenant commander) in the Starship Lexington fan film series (set soon after ), but was later replaced by Renda Carr. http://www.starshiplexington.com/comm/index.php?topic=246.msg1204#msg1204 Appearances * * The Machiavellian Principle (play) * * * ''Star Trek: Lexington'' Category:Hybrids Category:Romulans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Vulcans Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel